


[currently unnamed]

by MrThirst



Series: Discord Drabbles [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrThirst/pseuds/MrThirst
Summary: gentle r76





	[currently unnamed]

There's soft light drifting through the sheer curtains. The window is cracked open and the dawn breeze wafts in, bringing periodic smells of honeysuckle and the relentless chirping of songbirds. Only he's awake, but that's okay. He doesn't get to enjoy waking first very often. Jack is usually up by now; rising with the sun before it can shine as brightly as his hair. It's golden, he thinks, like sunlight, like pyrite, like the corn fields he came from. Gabriel always enjoyed poetry but he had never realized he didn't fully understand it until Jack. Jack, the feelings he inspired, showed him how incredibly dulled his enjoyment had been. He had read words that flowed nicely, but that was all. Now the words whispered to him, meanings beyond their own, and finally, finally, let him in on the true secrets they'd been hiding. Jack stirred, inhaling deeply as his body dragged his mind into consciousness. His eyes slowly fluttered open and, seeing Gabriel already awake, a lazily little smile stretched sleepily across his lips.

"You could've woken me," he yawns, voice deeper, rougher, from sleep.

"Nah," Gabe returns, grinning, "you really need the beauty rest."

 

\-----

 Jack's eyes never stray far from Gabriel. He's magnetic and Jack can't resist him. He doesn't, can't, understand how anyone could. There's an energy about him that demands immediate attention from anyone and everyone in the room. He's always fully present, completely himself in every way. He's everything Jack is not. He's honest; brutally, unforgivably, unapologetically honest. Gabriel never let anyone off the hook, never spared the details. That's why Jack got command. He lies: all the time; falsehoods spilling through his smiling teeth to soothe wounds left by the bite of Gabriel's honesty. Gabriel's a better leader, Jack knows. He's kinder, softer, harder, far warmer than Jack could hope to be. He loves and loves and loves. He loves Fareeha, Jesse, Genji, Lena, and Angela like his own children--though Jack knows a couple of them wish he wouldn't. He's devoted so completely he's one of the squad, never above them yet always in control. He never leaves his teammates behind unless they're already dead, sometimes not even then, even if it costs the mission's success.

 

Jack's track record of successful missions is almost perfect completely, blowing Gabriel's away. But they both know who has more blood on his hands. Jack climbed to his command over the pile of bodies he left behind. Not Gabriel. Never Gabriel. Gabriel is passionate, pouring all his heart and soul into all that he does. He designs outfits every Halloween and the entire squad wears them with pride. He loves Jack, and never lets Jack doubt it. And Jack loves him too-- more than he's ever loved anyone or anything in his life. But Jack's so used to holding himself back, to keeping himself in check, that he has no idea how to show him. He says as much and Gabriel laughs.

"Oh, cabrón, you're very obvious." He flicks the end of Jack's nose gently with his fingertips. "Everyone knew about your feelings before they saw mine."

Jack doesn't see how that's possible, but as long as Gabriel understands, it's fine. Everything is fine when Gabriel is with him. It makes him wonder... Wonder about the ring he saw in a store front window. Wonder about asking Gabriel one little question. Wonder if Gabriel would ever look at Jack and, in front of God and the world, say, 'I do'.

**Author's Note:**

> Another set of drabbles I wrote on Discord on my phone. (These things sure look longer on a phone than they do on the computer lol)
> 
> mrthirst@tumblr


End file.
